


Miller's Comet

by omundovaigirando



Category: Coherence (2013)
Genre: Other, POV First Person, that last scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omundovaigirando/pseuds/omundovaigirando
Summary: The power never went out, but what difference did it make?





	Miller's Comet

I don’t know why I never said anything. I was definitely aware of how fantastical the whole phenomenon sounded, but Beth especially - her I trusted, I expected to understand. 

I expected her, in a way. I should’ve warned them - but how would it have sounded, to warn Mike his Lee might not - would not, with the millions of realities open to us tonight - be his if he dared to stepped outside, to warn Kevin that maybe I wasn’t his Emily?

I go out to the car to slip my ring on; that would assure Kevin I really was committed enough to go to Vietnam with him for four months, no matter how stoically he’d act about it.  _ I love you, Em, and the ring loves you too,  _ he’d said.

It’s on my finger-

_ Ah, there it is. _  
  


_ Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck _ is all I can conjure when I come to. The ketamine has left me woozy. Beth, Beth, _ why? _

I manage to crawl in through the door and lunge into the bathroom, but Alternate Emily is already there, lifting the toilet tank lid with surprising strength for her dancer’s build - I wonder if her life worked out? - and manages a spectacular near-hemorrhage somewhere on my crown.

The damn ketamine still in my system - the ketamine  _ she  _ put there - only facilitates her brutal twisting and shoving. Em only stops to cover my bruises with the shower curtain. And there’s my answer.

God, Em. How fucked your reality must’ve been.

_It falls apart, you fall apart with it_ , I think at her - does the comet enable telepathy? 

 

“Kevin. Kevin.  _ Kevin. _ Don’t you dare. It’s me. Me, Kevin.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
